Witfit October 2014
by kuntrygal
Summary: Characters will vary. Drabbles & one shots based off Witfit Prompts. Be forewarned, I LOVE the Wolf Pack!
1. Fence

**So yeah. I'm still around. In an effort to get back to writing, I'm doing the witfit prompts for this month. I will also be uploading so older ones to here. I have not given up on my other stories. I wont bore you all with everything that's happened the last year or so, but it's been rough. Several deaths & I have been ill myself & in the hospital**

**Not Beta'd & Not mine.**

"Edward!" Bella screamed through the house. "Your damn dog is out again!"

His answering groan could be heard from his office upstairs. "How did he get out?" he called back.

"He dug under the fence again, and if he digs up any more of my flowers, he will be a dead dog."

Edward laughed as he headed down the stairs. He knew her threats were empty, for as much as she complained about the dog, she was constantly sneaking him table scraps after dinner.

"Why is he my dog whenever he's in trouble?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"Because you brought home the mangy mutt! I didn't want him, he was all your idea."

"Oh come on babe, you know you love him just as much as the kids and I do."

Bella rolled her eyes in response, and shook her head, "Do not." She huffed under her breath.

Edward chuckled as he slipped on his tennis shoes and headed towards the front door. "Whatever you say love. I'll go help the kids catch the dog."


	2. Fancy

**Word Prompt: Fancy**

**BPOV**

I felt like there were butterflies flying laps in my stomach the closer I got to La Push. I had swore that I would never return here. There were too many hurt feelings. But I couldn't let my dad down, so I had to put on my big girl panties and break the promise I had made to myself.

After Edward had left me, and Sam Uley found me in the woods, it had taken a lot for me to open myself up to love again. But Jacob would not give up. He kept pushing and breaking down my walls brick by brick. However about two months after we got together the one thing Jake had promised me would never happen, happened. He imprinted. So once again, the boy I loved had left me behind.

I left Forks shortly after Jake ended things with me. I'd had enough of the Supernatural scent so I packed up and moved to Florida with my mom Renee. I hadn't heard from any of the guys from La Push or the Cullens in 5 years. The only reason I was going to La Push now was for my dad Charlie's wedding to Sue Clearwater. Being as this was the second wedding for both of them, they aren't having a big fancy wedding. It was a simple wedding on the reservation.

Pulling into the driveway of Sue's house I could see what could only be members of the wolf pack hanging around the front yard, helping set stuff up for the ceremony. I saw Charlie step out onto the front porch with a wide smile on his face.

"Bells! You made it!" he called out as he jogged over to my car.

"Hey dad! Of course I did." I replied climbing out.

I was immediately engulfed in his arms, "So good to see ya kid."

I felt tears building up in my eyes, "You too dad. I'm sorry it's been so long."

He smiled at me as he took a step back, still holding onto my arms, "It's okay. You're here now. Come on, let me introduce you to the pack."

Since he was marrying Sue, and had contributed so much to the reservation over the years, the Council had let him in on the pack secret. He took it pretty well considering.

"Of course you know Sam and Emily," he said pointing towards them.

"Good to see you Bella." Sam said nodding towards me.

"Then Jacob and Autumn."

"Good to see you Bells." Jacob said with his usual sunny smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"That's Paul, Leah & Seth," he said pointing each one out to me. They all smiled and waved.

"Finally, I get to meet my new sister!" Seth said coming over to hug me.

"It's good to meet you too." I said hugging him back.

"And you probably remember Quil, and this is his imprint Claire."

"Heya Bella. Long time no see loca." Quil said putting Claire up on his shoulders as she giggled.

"And lastly you probably remember Embry as well. However last time you saw him he hadn't phased yet."

Embry stepped around Quil with a big smile on his face. He had gotten much taller and was all muscle. He took two steps towards me and the stumbled as I looked up at him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as we locked eyes on each other. I felt a tug in my chest as my heart skipped a beat and I involuntarily stepped towards him.

With a shaky hand he reached up and cupped my cheek as he let out a stuttered breath.

"Bella." He said with a gasp.

I couldn't help but reach up and place my hand over his as his free hand came out to grip my hip. My other hand went up to his chest as we just stared at one another.

"Oh shit." I heard Seth say with a laugh.

"Embry Call!" Charlie barked, "Tell me you did not just imprint on my baby girl!"

I heard the pack laughing and cat calling as Embry and I just grinned goofily at each other.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Charlie." Embry replied.

Maybe this imprinting thing isn't so bad after all.


	3. Craft

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Craft**

Not beta'd

**EPOV**

I slammed the front door and stomped my way into the house. I stopped by the table in the foyer , dropping my briefcase in the floor and pitched my keys in the decorative bowl that my sister had insisted was a must when I bought the house.

"Edward, babe is that you?" my wife called from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled my wallet out of my pocket dropping it into the bowl as well. Who the hell else would it be I wanted to yell back. However, not wanting to start yet another fight I took a deep breath before responding.

"Yeah."

I stalked past the living room where I noticed the kids watching that stupid little yellow aggravating sponge guy on tv. I groaned when I heard his irritatingly cheerful laugh, and wondered why the kids were yet again watching tv when I got home.

Walking into the kitchen a quick glance at my wife revealed her still in her scrubs that she had worn to work that day. I yanked the refrigerator door open, grabbed a beer, and slammed it back shut. I had already opened the bottle and had it turned up by the time she turned to look at me.

"Another bad day babe?" she asked.

I merely grunted in response as I drained the bottle. I quickly pitched it into the trash, and grabbed another.

Bella sighed as she walked over and took the bottle out of the trash, and dropped it into the recycle bin.

"Edward, how many times do I need to remind you that they go in the recycle bin?"

I slammed my beer bottle down onto the counter and turned to glare at her.

"Damn Bella, would you get off my back already?"

Bella glared at me with a raised eyebrow, and took in a deep breath.

"Let's get one thing straight right now. I understand you are miserable at work, and that it's hard for you to work your way from the ground up at Banner, Masen & Associates. I respect you so much for not taking the easy road and and taking the position your dad offered you. I know what a jerk Alec is, and I can only imagine how hard it is for you to have to answer for him. But I will be damned if you are going to continue to come home and take it out on me and the kids."

I stood there slack jawed as my wife ripped into me. My sweet, soft spoken, timid wife who avoided confrontations at all costs just put me into my well deserved place. I couldn't find my voice to respond as she spun on her heel and went back over to the stove. She flipped the eye off and grabbed the pot of boiling spaghetti dumping it into the waiting colander in the sink. With a huff she dropped the pot into the other side of the sink before practically running out of the kitchen.

"Dammit to hell." I nearly screamed as I grabbed my beer off the counter and flopped down into one of the nearby kitchen chairs.

Bella was right. I was miserable at work. My dad had offered me a prestigious position when I graduated from law school. I however had insisted I wanted to start out in an entry level position like everyone else had, and work my way up. I didn't want any special treatment. I hadn't counted on having to answer to my cousin Alec though. He loved the fact that he was my superior now.

When I first met Bella, she was dating my older brother's friend Alec. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but he was crazy about her. Alec was a few years older than me, and was already a sophomore in college. Bella was my age, and we were both juniors in high school.

Alec and my older brother Emmett were good friends, and they used to hang out together at our house a lot. It used to annoy me because Alec got on my last nerve, but when he started bringing Bella along with him I didn't mind so much anymore. Emmett and Alec would spend a lot of time playing video games, or shooting hoops. Which left Bella and I time to get to know each other. It didn't take long for us to realize we had a lot more in common than she and Alec did.

So it wasn't a big surprise to me when Alec showed up one afternoon alone, and fuming. Bella had broken tings off with him, saying she thought they were better off as friends. Apparently he then badgered her to the point where she finally admitted that she had met someone else. Emmett and Alec were bound and determined to find out who it was and go kick his ass.

The following weekend Bella and I went to the movie theatre in Port Angeles. Somebody saw us out together and tipped off Alec. When I dropped Bella off at home later, he was there to confront us. When things go a little loud, Bella's dad the Chief of Police broke things up. Alec of course just followed me home and continued the fight there. Luckily Emmett was there and broke things up before one of us got hurt. He and Alec remained friends, however Alec and myself haven't had a kind word to say to each other since.

"Daddy! Daddy! I gots to show you somethin'!"

I was brought out of my memories by my four year old daughter jumping into my lap, and shoving a piece of construction paper into my face.

"Hey Layla baby, whatcha got?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Logan buddy, come on and eat dinner." Bella called to our seven year old son as she walked back into the kitchen.

"It's a picture of us daddy. I drawed it at **craft** time today." She exclaimed proudly.

I looked down at the picture a felt myself grinning right along with her. It was the best stick figure drawing I had ever seen in my life. It was the four of us in what I assumed was our yard. We were all holding hands, with huge smiles on our faces. I laughed out loud when I noticed the orange afro she had given me. My hair is an unusual color, and an unruly mess.

I sighed as I gazed at the picture and then down at my darling daughter's smiling face. This is how we should always be. Happy and smiling. Not snapping at each other.

"Excuse me baby." I said kissing her on the forehead before setting her on the floor and standing up.

"Hey champ." I greeted my son giving him a kiss on the top of his head as he sat down at the table.

I walked up behind my beautiful wife, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I was an ass. I love you so much." I whispered in her ear.

She sighed as she let her head fall back against my chest and looked up at me smiling.

"It's ok. I love you too."


	4. Homecoming

**Word Prompt: Homecoming**

This is not happening. It can't be happening. My baby girl cannot be growing up.

Bella came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face and wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"Now Edward, be nice." She reminded me once again.

I can't believe she's old enough for this. It seems like it was just a year ago when I was changing her diapers and we were walking the floors of the house with her as she cried all night from colic.

Piper was the oldest of our kids. She was also my only daughter, and she was definitely a daddy's girl.

"Are you ready mom?" Piper called down the stairs.

"Ready baby! Come on down!" Bella called back standing at the foot of the stairs with the camera.

I moved over next to my wife to see my baby girl in her homecoming dress for the first time. Oh dear lord, I think my heart stopped as my wife squealed and started snapping pictures. This has to be a joke. Am I being Punked?

"Bella, where you high when you bought that?" I hissed under my breath.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed back.

The dress was way too short, way too tight, and oh my God where are the sleeves? This is not happening, not on my watch.

"What do you think daddy?" Piper asked as she did a little twirl at the bottom of the stairs.

"No way. Young lady march back up those stairs and put the real dress on."

Bella laughed as Piper's mouth dropped open, "Dad!"

"I'm serious. No way are you going out with that little hoodlum in that dress! Where is the rest of it?"

"Edward, stop it!" Bella laughed.

"I'm serious Bella!"

"Daddy!"

We were interrupted by a knock on the front door, causing Piper to squeal.

"Billy's here!"

I stalked over to open the front door as Bella started snapping pictures again. There stood the little punk. My baby girl was going to the homecoming dance with none other than Jacob Black's son. Jacob was still a thorn in my side all these years later.

"Hey Mr. Cullen, is Piper ready?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not going to the dance after all."

Billy's face fell as I heard Piper cry out behind me.

"Edward Cullen, you stop it this instant. Billy, come on in honey." Bella said as she came up behind me smacking me on the back of my head. "Piper, you and Billy stand in front of the fireplace so I can get some pictures."

I stood back and watched as my wife snapped picture after picture. When they were ready to leave I hugged my baby girl tight & asked her if she still had her pepper spray in her purse. She scowled at me before kissing me on my cheek and promising to be home by midnight.

We stood on the front porch and watched as they drove off, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as she looked up at me.

"You okay there big guy?"

I smiled down at her shaking my head, "Our baby girl is growing up."

She smiled at me as she raised up on her tip toes to kiss my chin. "Yes she is."

"I don't like it."

"Well that was obvious." She laughed. "Ya know, Lucas and Nate are spending the night with my parents."

I grinned as I hugged her to me, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, what do you say we go practice making another baby?"

I laughed as I scooped her up & threw her over my shoulder causing her to squeal and laugh as we raced back into the house.


	5. Wedding

**Not Beta'd. Not mine. **

**Word Prompt: Wedding**

**Leah POV**

It was ridiculous. As if it wasn't bad enough that they all flaunt their imprints in my face every day already. I could never escape it, not even when I was phased because of the pack mind. So now because Sam is my alpha, I had to sit through the wedding of my former fiancée to my former best friend and cousin.

As if that isn't bad enough, I had to watch the alpha wannabe flaunt his little leech lover girlfriend around here. It's because of those damned leeches that she had loved so much that all of this damned imprinting bullshit is happening. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have phased, therefore Sam wouldn't have imprinted. It would be me up there with Sam…it should've been me.

I'd never been so glad something was over when they were finally pronounced husband and wife and walked back down the aisle together. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I think I could've phased and ran all the way to Canada. I can't wait to get out of there.

Following the rest of the pack over to the reception that was being held in Sam and Emily's yard, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking. So when I ran right into a large firm body I was slightly surprised.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." I said as I looked up, and then froze. My whole world tilted on it's axis. Everyone and everything but the two of us faded away. I was tied to him, forever.

He was tall, with dark brown eyes, long silky black hair that I was dying to run my fingers through. He had a strong jaw, and sharp cheek bones. He was literally tall, dark, and handsome. He placed his hands on my upper arms as if to steady me, and I felt as if my whole body come alive, as if an electric current shot through me. His eyes widened as he must have felt it also.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hey Levi, you coming man?" Paul asked as he jogged up to us. "Oh, I see you've met Rez bitch." He said laughing at his own joke.

I cut my eyes over at Paul, fighting back a growl.

"I'm not so sure about that." Levi said with a grin as he licked his lips looking at me.

I gazed back up at him with what I'm sure was moon eyes.

"Ah hell, tell me you didn't Leah." Paul groaned shaking his head as Levi and I grinned goofily at each other.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I said with a smile.

Yes, I Leah Clearwater had imprinted. And it doesn't seem so bad after all.


	6. Property

**Word Prompt: Property**

My truck fish tailed as I raced up the gravel driveway. I laughed as I passed the "No Trespassing" and "Private Property" signs the closer I got their house. When I got to the end of the driveway I laughed to myself as I gunned it and drove right over top of one of Esme's forgotten azaleas and did a doughnut in the yard coming to a stop right in front of the empty house.

I growled in frustration as I hopped out of the truck slamming the door. He promised me it would be as if he never existed. How the hell was I supposed to forget him? Everywhere I looked there were memories of him. I stood at the front of my truck glaring at the ridiculous house they had lived in.

Looking down at the ground I took a deep breath before leaning down and grabbing one of the pretty river rocks that Esme had lined her prized flower beds in front of the house with. With a scream I launched the rock right through one of the big windows in the front of the house, grinning with sick satisfaction as the glass shattered.

"It will be as if I'd never existed Bella." I mocked in a pathetic impersonation of him as I reached down grabbing another rock, before launching it through another part of the window.

How the hell am I supposed to forget him after what they have done? After numerous time turning down various scholarships that I never applied for, five hundred thousand dollars had suddenly shown up in my checking account, and was untraceable.

"You're no good for me Bella." I sneered as I grabbed another rock. "You're the one who's not good for me asshole!" I screamed as I threw the rock through a different window, laughing as it too shattered.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless or stupid." I said in a whiney voice as I launched another rock at the house. "Did you see me riding the motorcycle with Jacob Alice? Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya?" I laughed as I used both hands, flipping off the house.

I had to wonder about Alice. Had she seen everything I have been through since they left? How hard their leaving me was? And that now not only had I lost my vampire family, but my best friend as well? Now even Jacob has turned his back on me.

"I don't want you Bella." I choked out through my tears as I ran out of steam, throwing the last rock in my hand, and watching as it bounced off the front door. "That changed everything didn't it?"

I covered my face with both hands, dropping my head as I took in a deep breath, determined not to cry again.

I was startled when I heard movement behind me, and then someone clapping. I spun around shocked to see a male vampire approaching slowly, his red eyes glowing.

"Well, you are quite the little fire cracker ain't ya darlin'?"

** O**

This will be continued in the next update.


	7. Palace

**Word Prompt: Palace**

I stared at the vampire I had never laid eyes on before, but somehow seemed familiar to me. As much as I knew I should be trying to run away from him, I somehow felt drawn to him at the same time**. **For each step he took towards me, I took one backward until I tripped on the bottom step of the porch, causing me to sit down.

The vampire chuckled as he came to a stop right in front of me, "Careful there darlin'."

"Who are you?" I asked.

He got a big smile on his face, then bent at the waist. "Peter Whitlock at your service mi' lady." He said as he stretched out his right arm. "And just who might you be?" He asked as he raised his head to look at me, motioning for me to take his hand.

I took a deep breath before placing my hand in his, "Bella Swan."

He grinned as he leaned down to kiss the back of my hand, "Well my beautiful Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

That simple kiss on the back of my hand was like a shock to my system. I felt his grin against my hand as my breath hitched. It was like an electric current ran through my entire body, bringing me to life where I had felt dead inside for so long.

I cleared my throat, and shook my head lightly, licking my lips. "Are you friends of the Cullens?" I asked as I cautiously pulled my hand back.

He grinned at me and licked his lips as well, his eyes shut for a second as he made a sound that almost sounded like a purr. "No, not the Cullens. Jasper however is a friend. Are you?"

"I thought so." I said shaking my head. "Are you here to visit them? They've moved away."

"No darlin', I'm not here for them. I'm here for you." He said reaching out to run a finger down my cheek.

"Me? Why? You don't even know me!" I said, even though it felt wrong.

"I may not personally know you yet, but I know you." He said tapping his temple.

"What does that mean? Are you gifted like Alice? Do you have visions?"

He snorted as he kneeled down on the bottom step, placing his hands on my knees. "I'm most definitely not like the little pixie witch."

I giggled at his description for Alice, making him smile widely.

"Well my beautiful Swan, may I ask why you were here throwing rocks at the Cullen Palace?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I'm mad at them for leaving me. They took me into their family, and then just up and left me."

Peter let out a small growl shaking his head, "I don't understand how anyone could leave you. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm here now."

He picked up one of my hands kissing it, before gently turning it over closing his eyes as he sniffed my wrist. His body suddenly went rigid as he let out a terrifying growl. His eyes snapped open and I gasped as I saw they were pitch black. He snarled as he gripped my wrist now with both hands, glaring at the scar left on my wrist by James.

"WHO DARED TO MARK MY MATE?"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

More to come!


End file.
